custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Osmap
Osmap was the Toa Kaduoi of Ice. Character History Told from the view of Toa Osmap. My True Beginning I had just woken up, I pushed myself off the ground where I had lain. For some reason I had been swept from the very world which I knew. After a strange journey through many foreign lands, I had even met people who were the same as I was. I had almost fallen off when one of them had saved me with a strange gadget. He had saved me, but the after effects of the device had rusted my original color. After many more days of travel, I wound up in a very hot place where after doing some looking around, I had found strange disks. A passerby thought I was lost from what I later found out to be a city. I was apprenticed to another from the city, where I found out that the disks were used for making the masks worn by nearly everyone. I had picked up the trade quickly, but could never make fine masks like my master. I decided to re-carve my mask using leftover materials until it looked like that of the one that saved me. I had then gone one searching for more disks, when a small object hit a pile of scrap to be melted down. I was curious since I had never seen much outside my homeland, so I had picked it up and put it in a sack I was given for the disks. I forgot about it in the time which I collected the disks. However, after taking out the disks I had noticed an unusual shine to the object... The Black Armored Toa I had decided to go to Vakama, the elder of the city, not knowing at all why. However, while I was traveling to meet him, I felt short of breath. I decided to go quickly in case these would be my last moments. However, it was not death that was chasing me. What was it? If I could only remember what happened next. I woke up in a land I had not seen on my travels. I walked over to a small pool of water and saw my own reflection. What was I? My rusted color was replaced by dark black, and I had finally regained my original color. I was also much taller than normal. I had found two weapons nearby. Were these mine? It was very dark, so I had decide to take them for safety. If only I had more knowledge of this vast world... The Kaduoi I was ambushed by a large crab-like Rahi, who had nearly had me pinned had my mask not activated. Wait? My mask? It couldn't be... I was a Toa. I had few moments alone with my thoughts as I had to quickly dispose of the Rahi or it would dispose of me. I used my powers to summon snow to stall it, and I flipped it over with my halberd. I quickly brought it down on the beast, who was now bottom side-up. I then used a large amount of power to freeze it. I was contacted by someone through my mind, of course, being curious I followed his voice. The voice took me to three Toa who had seen what I had done. They inquired me about my team; I responded that I had none. They quickly took me with them as one of their own, and I now knew what I had to do. I was to be a hero. Toa Osmap The rest of his story will be continued here and here. Tools and Powers Osmap used the Kanohi Dugai, the Mask of Vision, which grants him near unlimited vision. If used to it's fullest power, he can see up to 35 kio away for a few seconds. If used at a normal level of concentration he can greatly anticipate an enemy's physical attacks with little effort. He later also carried a Kanohi Nadulon, the Mask of Heat, which allows him to heat up or remove heat from nearly anything. Osmap's Toa tool is the Frost Halberd, which allows him to channel his Ice powers. He also has an Ice Cannon, which collects moisture from the air to create shards of ice to fire at enemies; however, it does not channel elemental energy. After being affected by the tool used to rescue him from falling from a cliff, Osmap also gained resistance to heat. While usually having the strength of a normal Toa, when fighting to protect a friend or to protect a Matoran, his strength increased three-fold. He also gained the ability to leap very high after given a serum by a member of the Order of Mata Nui. Personality and Traits Osmap was usually anti-social, like most Ko-Matoran. Although when he became a Toa, he became more social, but only with Lomyeuh. He later became more playful due to his exposure to Lomyeuh's Le-Matoran personality. His favorite attack was to freeze the ground and slide into the enemy with a sliding kick. Toa Kaduoi Osmap is part of a team with a Toa of Fire, a Toa of Air, a Toa of Lightning, and himself. His predecessors were a Toa of Iron and a Toa of Magnetism that were killed by the Makuta, and a Toa of Stone who was killed by a Dark Hunter. Appearances *Osmap's Blog *Fight for Life Trivia *When pronounced properly, Osmap's Kanohi means 'look far' in Thai. *When pronounced properly, Osmap's secondary Kanohi can literally mean the words 'hot, looking, and face' in Thai, referring to the mask, or translated properly is a mean 'summer' in Thai, referring to its power. Category:Toa Kaduoi Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:OsmiuMap's Creations Category:Toa of Ice Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:Ice